misdreavous525sofficialtppagefandomcom-20200213-history
Staraptor
Staraptor, labled, The Cynic started out as a Starly, later evolved into Staravia and evenutally evolved into a Staraptor. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Islandand was on Team Regirock and Team Milotic. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but was part of the crew on the Airport Side Show. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Tauros and Team Marowak. He will not compete on Total Pokemon Allstars, but will be a guest on the Plundering Planeterium Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Predator Pokemon *Type: Normal/Flying *Height: 3'11" *Weight: 55 lbs *Ability: Reckless *Nature: Quiet *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Brave Bird **Agility **Close Combat **Heat Wave Biography Growing up Staraptor was the youngest of 5 and was a very smart pokemon from the early age of 1. The only thing was his parents knew he was smart enough to take care of himself, so they completely ignored him. Not purposely of course, but with all his older siblings getting in trouble they knew he was okay. He developed this cynical attitude in school, because everyone hated the fact he was in their class. His brains always made the subjects harder for them, since everyone hated him at school he just stopped caring. Staraptor entered the competition not caring about anyone else, but a sweet little fairy pokemon would change his whole demeanor. Total Pokemon Island Staraptor went into the competition caring about no one but one female changed his mind. Staraptor started out on Team Regirock with; Shellos, Ponyta, Buneary, Slakoth, Gible, Houndour, Cherubi, Magby and Spiritomb. In Cliff Diving Anyone?, his team jumped second and he jumped along with the other 10 members of Team Regirock. His team tied for first with Team Registeel and they avoided the first elimination. In The Big Sleep, his team was woken up by Groudon. In the Awake-a-thon, he got pretty far, but eventually fell asleep. His team ended up losing the challenge and went to the second Bonfire Ceremony, getting rid of Slakoth over Magby. In Dodge Berry, he competed in the third and final match with; Buneary, Shellos, Ponyta and Houndour versus Team Regiice.He got out Cleffa with a berry and was left standing with Ponyta when their team won the match and took second place in the challenge. In The Scary Outdoors, his team went through the woods with their guide Azelf. Shellos sent; him, Cherubi, Magby and Buneary to get food and thanks to Latias they evolved into, Staravia, Cherrim, Magmar and Lopunny. They ended up losing that challenge as well and sent home Ponyta over their captain, Shellos, In Pokemon Battle Anyone?, he competed in the final match alongside Houndour versus Poliwhirl and Eevee. They ended up winning the challenge and taking first place overall. In Are You Scared Now?, he revealed he was clausterphobic and during the challenge the next day conquered his clausterphobia. In the end his team lost and they took out their captain, Gastrodon at the Bonfire Ceremony that night. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge, he competed in the Food Eating challenge alongside Mantine who accidently burnt him. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game, he received a gold ball and was immune from the five vote offs later that night. In Time to Switch Teams, he was put on Team Milotic with; Mismagius, Purugly, Magmar, Luxray, Lanturn, Clefable, Chimecho, Chansey, Ninetales and Skiploom. In Oooh Shiny, he was teamed up with Lanturn to find the shiny powder. The duo found Rhydon first and their team won because of Nidorino's horrible directional skills. In We're Human, he started to have a crush on Clefable and started to come out of his cynical shell. He faced off against the 7th Sinnoh Gym Leader, Candice and beat her with his Magcargo and evolved into Staraptor. His team won the challenge since, they only had one lost thanks to Purugly, while Mantine and Bronzong both lost on Gyrados. In Rotom Round-up, he caught the Regular Rotom with his new girlfriend Clefable after he used Close Combat. His team then won yet again, thanks to Bellossom sabotaging her team. In A Racing Heartbreak; Staraptor sadly has to say goodbye to his girlfriend Clefable. In Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My!; Staraptor is still depressed over Clefable's elimination. Jumpluff returns and Nickinor2's Sealeo and Ice Spirits make a cameo. At the end of the night Staraptor and Sealeo are sent packing. Staraptor becomes the 24th camper voted out and ends up in 19th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *His personallity is based off of Noah *Unlike Total Drama Island, Staraptor has no feud with Houndoom *Staraptor's been in 3 out of 5 seasons but has never made the merge. *Staraptor and Clefable are one of the teams made during Total Pokemon Island along with; Mismagius/Luxray, Delcatty/Gastrodon, Sceptile/Jynx(pre-breakup), Staraptor/Clefable, Chimecho/Blissey and Espeon/Bronzong *Staraptor's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is Panic at the Disco's "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" ** Staraptor's song was chosen because of his personality Gallery Staraptor xy.png|Staraptor's Sixth Generation sprite Staraptor XY party.png|Staraptor's XY party sprite staraptor original party.png|Staraptor's original party sprite staraptor bw.png|Staraptor's Fifth Generation sprite staraptor bw back.png|Staraptor's Fifth Generation back sprite 398.gif|Staraptor's Fifth Generation animated sprite 398b.gif|Staraptor's Fifth Generation animated back sprite staraptor shuffle.png|Staraptor in Pokemon Shuffle staraptor rumble.png|Staraptor in the Rumble World staraptor conquest ow.png|Staraptor's Pokemon Conquest Overworld Staraptor Conquest.png|Staraptor in Pokemon Conquest Staraptor HGSS Overworld.png|Staraptor's HGSS Overworld Sprite staraptor pokepark.png|Staraptor in Poke Park staraptor pr.png|Staraptor in Pokemon Ranger staraptor MD2.png|Staraptor in Mystery Dungeon 2 staraptor MD tile.png|Staraptor's Mystery Dungeon Tile Staraptor sinnoh back.png|Staraptor's Fourth Generation back sprite staraptor dp 1.png|Staraptor Sinnoh sprite staraptor dp 2.png|Staraptor Sinnoh sprite staraptor plat 1.png|Staraptor Sinnoh sprite staraptor plat 2.png|Staraptor Sinnoh sprite Staraptor premiere card.png|Staraptor's Premiere card in the Diamond and Pearl Expansion Staraptor Stormfront.png|Staraptor's card in the Stormfront Expansion staraptor plasma freeze.png|Staraptor's card in the Plasma Freeze Expansion staraptor breakthrough.jpg|Staraptor's card in the Breakthrough Expansion darach's staraptor 1.png|Darach's Staraptor card 1 darach's staraptor 2.png|Darach's Staraptor card 2 Ash's Staraptor.jpg|Ash's Staraptor card Staraptor anime.png|Staraptor in the Pokemon Anime staraptor manga.png|Staraptor in the Pokemon Manga Staraptor icon.png|Staraptor's Original Artwork from Pokemon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum Staraptor All Stars.png|Staraptor's appearance during All Stars Staraptor anime model.png|Staraptor's model for the Pokemon Anime Staraptor Pokedex 3D.png|Staraptor in Pokedex 3D Placement or Role in Seasons: Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS Commentators Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Milotic Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Tauros Category:Team Marowak